A field-replaceable unit (FRU), also referred to as a customer-replaceable unit (CRU), may comprise a circuit board, part or assembly that can be readily removed from an electronics enclosure (or chassis), such as a personal computer, or other piece of electronic equipment, and replaced by a user or technician without having to send the entire electronics enclosure or system to a repair facility. For example, field-replaceable units allow a technician lacking an in-depth product knowledge of a particular system to fault isolate and replace a faulty component or unit. Field-replaceable units are not strictly confined to computers, but also may comprise part of many higher-end consumer and commercial electronic products.
As the sophistication and complexity of multi-replaceable unit electronics in both commercial and consumer industries has increased, many design and manufacturing organizations have expanded the use of field-replaceable units to, for example, storage devices. As one example, one or more solid state drive (SSD) field-replaceable units may be employed as storage within an electronic system or rack. In such a field-replaceable unit, a first connector associated with the unit couples to a second connector associated with the electronics enclosure, and these connectors couple as the field-replaceable unit is docked within the enclosure. Positive pressure or force can be applied on the first connector to the second connector by, for example, mechanical bolts or screws. However, the use of mechanical bolts or screws to, for example, ensure positive force on the connectors requires the use of tools, which adds complexity to the field replaceability of the field-replaceable unit.